


The Suspicion

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Aang finds out the truth about two of his friends.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	The Suspicion

Aang had a suspicion. Kind of a weird suspicion, to be honest. But he thought he was gonna be happy with the answer either way. 

"Hey," he said to his friend Zuko. He had to ask his question and find out the truth, you know? "Do you have a crush on Sokka?"

Okay, let him explain a little bit. He had actual evidence for asking this! For example, they were really close. Aang would see them hanging out just the two of them sometimes, talking and laughing at secret jokes together. They were always sticking up for each other--sometimes fighting and arguing too, like Sokka would with Katara, but. In a different way. 

Anyway. Zuko looked at him blankly when he asked. "The only 'crush' I have is the crushing weight of my existence, Aang."

"So...that's a yes?" Aang asked. 

Zuko buried his face in his hands. "Yes."

He knew it. 


End file.
